If Worst Comes To Worst I'll Always Have You
by mrsrobertpattinsonx
Summary: SEQUEL TO TROUBLED. hes back and he wants claire and shanes baby. amelie wants to help but is it too late.
1. Chapter 1

thanks to all the readers that read

_**troubled.**_

** and thanks i guess for deciding to read the sequel!**

* * *

**previously...**

_"then the child must be gone. by wednesday. do you hear me!" he screeched._

_i nodded and collapsed. he left through the door._

_my life was about to become hell. i dont want this. i've been through so much already._

* * *

**Amelies pov.**

"oliver! i am fully aware of the situation. my father is back. yes, i know." I said, feeling like this was all i had been saying to him for the past hour.

"yes, but amelie you do realise he is after claires child. i dont know why but i would do anything for a baby. Claire herself... well i dont really care much for her nowadays." oliver replied hastily.

_the cheek of some people._

"oliver, we must safe the whole family. i owe claire alot. Bishop will kill anyone standing in the way of what he wants. Which is why Mr & Mrs Danvers must not return to morgonville after mr danvers is out of hospital."

"Amelie, i know your intentions are good but do you ever think that maybe your doing to much for a few measly humans?" Oliver said.

"Oliver, i am founder of Morgonville. i must protect my people." i replied. i simply cannot bear Oliver when he gets like this. _Amelie we must protect our kind! not humans._ i mimicked his voice in my head. Oh dear, i must say im acting a little childish.

"Amelie, its just... i get worried about you." i noticed the sorrow in his eyes. maybe bishops disease is back and thats why he is acting like such a fool.

"Oliver what are you talking about." i asked more than slightly confused.

"Amelie, i dont know what i would do without you." he said as he stood up from the silk chair he was sitting in, in my office. i looked out of the corner of my eyes to check if my guards were there. OH NO! they werent there.

he crossed the room over to where i sat. he cupped my face in his hands.

"oliver what are you-" he silenced me with a kiss.

i so dearly wanted to push him away, but something was stopping me. _sam, think of sam!_

with that thought i pushed him away.

"Oliver, how dare you. we have a crisis on our hands. please leave." he looked hurt but i couldnt care. i had betrayed sam. Adultery as they called it back in the 1920's. my guards appeared and removed oliver from the room. _about time too. now back to Bishop and Claire._

* * *

**MEANWHILE ACROSS TOWN. (spov)**

"CLAIRE! where are you." i said making my way down the stairs with Ella in my arms. Her side of the bed had been empty... and cold when i had woken up.

i found her at the bottom of the stairs slumped against the wall. Unconsion. she had a habit of knocking herself out or being knocked out typical. i kneeled down beside her and shook her.

"claire... Claire." her eyes fluttered open seconds later.

"shane, shane oh my god thank goodness." the horror in her eyes was unmissable. "he's back, he wants her gone. he wants my baby."

um what?

"who claire, who wants her?" i was a tad panicky now.

"bishop." was her simple answer. my world crashed to pieces.

* * *

**CPOV**

i woke up to shane, waking me. i was slumped against the wall in the hallway. he had ella in his hands. he had no shirt on. i could see his sculpted abs. mmm.

wait Ella? thank god she was still here. Bishop. shit

"shane, shane oh my god thank goodness." i thought for a second then the panick returned " he's back, he wants her gone. he wants my baby"

"who claire, who wants her?" he looked panicked and slightly confused from my out burst.

"bishop" was all i could manage before the tears fell from my eyes.

* * *

**later... still cpov.**

i held Ella in my arms. She was gorgeous. She had shanes eyes, hair, lips. thank god she looked more like shane than me. if she looked like me, she'd be so ugly. shane, well shane was the most gorgeous amazing guy ever.

ha and he was mine. BONUS!

he was sitting next to me on the sofa. stroking my thigh. it made tingle in only ways he could make me feel. he hadnt move from that spot since 11am this morning. it was now 11pm.

i stood up and he jumped. i put ella in her moses basket. she was sound asleep.

i went over to the sofa and sat on shanes lap. he looked me straight in the eyes. he looked so worried. well yeah i suppose. why am i being so dumb.

he kissed my lips. i pulled away when i needed breathe.

"shane, you know i love you right."

"i love you too Claire. Actually before all the drama... well i was going to, i was um..." it wasnt very often shane was stuck for words. i liked it. " look claire, will you marry me?" he asked.

shit i wasnt expecting that. omg shane wanting to settle down is so lovely but... its not very good at this point is it? oh who even cares i love him hes my life. i looked at him.

"Of course! yes!" i kissed him on the lips... my he tasted so good like uh well SHANE!

* * *

**thanks for reading! i want at least 10 reviews before chap 2 goes up.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**hey, i just wanted to say that i havent been getting many reviews. 4. quite dissapointing. if you want this story to continue you have to review or no more story. 12 reviews is what i want before the next chapter is up. and if you can review troubled again aswell.**_

* * *

_Eves pov._

_"CB, what the hell are we going to do? the fucking bastard will stop at nothing to get little Ella!" i raged. "i cant let anything happen to her!" i said softly__hoping that i wouldnt wake her, she was fast asleep in my arms._

_"i know Eve. i dont know what to do!" she yelled at me. she sat on the arm chair across from where i sat on the sofa._

_there was a knock at the door then someone barged in. shouldnt they have a little more manners. you dont walk into someones house._

_"my child!" Amelie said blissfully walking in and perching on the sofa. "as you have already heard bishop, my father, is back. now claire for this certain problem. you and shane and ella will be deported from morgonville until the problem is under controll."_

_um no. claire isnt going anywhere without me. wait why arent i saying this out loud. i tried to speak but nothing would come out. WTF! it was as if someone had there hand over my mouth._

_i looked over to Claire who was looking amelie in the eyes. she turned towards me and gasped._

_what? what is it!_

* * *

_Claires pov._

I gasped as i looked over at Eve. Why the hell was Alyssa holding eves mouth shut. i looked into eve eyes. you could see she was terrified.

i couldnt say anything while amelie was here so i turned my attention back to her.

"Claire, you will be moved to a town on the outskirts of Nashville. Immediently."

_oh shizzle. nashville. thats where Jared lives. nuh-uh. she has to move us some place else._

_"_a car will pick you shane and the child up at noon tomorrow be ready." and with that she left.

i looked over to eve. "Alyssa! LEAVE EVE ALONE!"

alyssa stood back but Eve gaped at me. _oh shit. she doesnt know._

* * *

**its short i know. but review it! i want 12 reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks for reviewing and sorry i really havent update in ages.**

* * *

"omg Claire! this is... beyond cool." Eve said, she had been like this for the last half hour. "eeeep! is it Lyss you can see? or like other dead people?"

"i dont know Eve i have only ever seen Alyssa and my friend from pre-school." i replied.

God only knows how long this kind of conversation lasted til finally Eve told me she would be over real early tomorrow to say goodbye. She left and i went back to the sofa and turned on the tv.

the woman looked stressed on the news as the headline blared out.

"INTERNATIONAL ROCKSTAR IS SERIOUSLY INJURED IN AN ACCIDENT. THE TOUR BUS TOPPLED OVER INTO A DITCH WHILE THE BAND WHERE RETURNING TO THEIR HOME-TOWN. OUR SPOKE PERSON IS OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL HE IS IN NOW."

_i wonder who it is._

"THANKS ANNE. I AM STANDING OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL NATHAN FOLLOWILL WAS RUSHED INTO IN THE EARLY HOURS OF THE MORNING. HE WAS MEAR MILES AWAY FROM HIS HOME WHEN THE DRIVER TRIED TO DODGE A DEER ON THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD. THE BUS THEN TOPPLED OVER INTO THE DITCH WHERE HE WAS FOUND WITH SERIOUS INJURIES. WE HAVE ONE OF THE BROTHERS, JARED, WITH US NOW."

_oh shit. _i had been texting jared quite alot since we "broke up" but technically we were never going out.

"MR FOLLOWILL HOW IS NATHAN DOING NOW AND WHAT WERE HIS INJURIES."

"uh, well he has a few minor injuries but that is all im able to say. At the moment he is stable, hopefully it wont be long till his wife, Jessie will be here."

"BACK TO YOU ANNE. WITH THE WEATHER."

i switched of the televison and grabbed my phone that was beside me.

i hit the number. _jared._

"hello?" a voice asked.

"hey, jared? i just heard, im so sorry. How is he? Is everything okay?" ha, i sounded like a stupid crazed fan! dang cool down.

"hey Claire, hes doing alright. thanks for caring, y'know."

we spoke for a while mainly catching up til he said he had to go and check on his brother. oh dear.

* * *

Me and shane had just finished our saying that me and eve had just finished shanes packing. Him and Michael were downstairs watching tv or looking after Ella... i dont know. Lazy.

Eve began speaking, her face was full of worry..."You know C.B... i honestly didnt want to tell you this. Well not right now but i think you really have to know. Shane, well he's... he was with a... with a girl. He's not packing to go to Nashville with you. C.B. He's leaving you."

* * *

**Please review! Thank you! xxx**


End file.
